


Letters To...

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: A series of Valentine's Day cards to his dead lover.Warning: Loads of Angst.
Relationships: Quatre Raberba Winner/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Duo Maxwell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: GW Valentine's Event 2020





	1. Chapter 1

_ February 14, AC 205 _

_ It’s been a year since you died. I still can’t believe it. I keep expecting you to walk in the door at any moment but you never do… It hurts whenever I think about you which is 100% of the time. It’s like all the air has been sucked from my lungs and I’m slowly suffocating. I don’t know what to do without you here. Is life even worth living without you? Wufei says it is…  _

_ I love you… Happy Valentines Day. _


	2. Chapter 2

_ February 14, AC 207 _

_ It’s been three years since you died. Sorry I didn’t write last year… I broke down… a lot of people got hurt because I snapped. I’m doing better now, really I am. I was hospitalized for a while and I see a therapist a few times a week to help work through everything which helps. Une had to let me go due to my breakdown which I get and it was probably for the best. After all, who wants to trust a former terrorist with weapons, especially one that snapped and hurt people?  _

_ It still hurts when I think about you sometimes, not always, and I don’t feel like I’m suffocating anymore. I still can’t pack up your things though. It just seems too soon to me. My therapist said that it can take time and to not rush it. Anyway… _

_ I love you so much. Happy Valentines Day. _


	3. Chapter 3

_ February 14, AC 208 _

_ Hey love. It’s been four years now. So much has happened since you’ve been gone. Wufei got drunk at Relena’s Christmas party and kissed Sally. It was hilarious and I managed to take a picture to remind him of the fact, which he did not appreciate at all.  _

_ I… I’ve started packing your things, just some small stuff, I hope you don’t mind. It still feels wrong that you’re gone. Why’d we have to fight that day? Why’d you have to ride off on your bike? I’m so sorry my love. It was all my fault. I started the argument. I could have just backed off and apologized. I’m sorry.  _

_ I love you. Happy Valentines Day. _


	4. Chapter 4

_ February 14, AC 209 _

_ Hi love. It’s been five years. I finished packing your things, minus one or two things I kept out. It’s so strange not having your things everywhere. I’m not sure what to do now. My therapist lowered our meetings to every other week, once a week. Oh and Quatre and Heero are engaged! Quatre ended up popping the question because Heero was taking too long!  _

_ I met someone last month. He’s… he’s very sweet and charming. I’m not sure how I feel about him yet. It’s all very confusing. My heart still aches for you but it’s also falling for him. I haven’t told him about you, but I think he knows I lost someone. What do you think? Should I try? Or do you think it’s a bust?  _

_ I love you. Happy Valentines Day. _


	5. Chapter 5

_ February 14, AC 210 _

_ Six years. You’ve been gone six years and I’m still having to pull myself together at times. They say dating after losing a spouse or longtime partner is hard and it is. I… I long for you at times still, but… Alex is sweet. I think you’d have liked him. He’s very patient and caring. I told him about you, not long after my last letter to you. He let me speak and held me after and just rubbed my back and said that no one would ever be able to replace you. I… I think I love him. Is that okay? _

_ I love you, with all my heart. Happy Valentines Day. _


	6. Chapter 6

_ February 14, AC 211 _

_ Seven years. Your favorite number. I moved out of our old apartment and into a new place with Alex. We adopted a kitten, he’s very cute and very small. He reminds me a lot of you, my love.  _

_ This is okay, right? Me moving on? It feels right, so I’m going to keep moving forward.  _

_ I love you. Happy Valentines Day. _


	7. Chapter 7

_ February 14, AC 212 _

_ Hello love. It’s been eight years now. Alex proposed… I said yes. I don’t know if I’ll continue these letters or not. They do help but they also make me miss you more. I love you with all my heart. _

_ Forever yours. Happy Valentines Day my Shinigami. _


	8. Chapter 8

_ February 14, AC 260 _

_ Hello again my love. I’ve lost count of how many years have passed since you’ve been gone. I feel as if we will meet again soon. My body grows weary and my bones ache. I’m sure you’ve already greeted the others. I’m the only one left… never thought it would be.  _

_ Soon I shall see my beloved Shinigami again. I love you. Happy Valentines day. _


	9. Chapter 9

_ February 15, AC 260 _

The room was warm, warmer than he remembered it being when he’d gone to sleep.

“Open your eyes, my love.”

That voice, could it really be?

He opened his eyes and green stared into purple as Shinigami and his Silencer were reunited once more.

“You’re here.” Was all he could say.

“Of course I am. Do you really think I’d let anyone else collect you?” Came the incredulous reply. 

“No, of course not.” He replied as he sat up and cupped Duo’s cheek, “I’m dead?”

Duo nodded and leaned into his hand, eyes closed, “I’ve missed you so much, Tro.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Trowa responded.

Duo gave him a small smile as he opened his eyes, “I know. I watched from the viewing room.”

“What happens now?” Trowa asked him.

“One of two things.” Duo explained, “You can stay here and wait for any other loved ones, or you can move on.”

“I want to be wherever you are.” Trowa told him.

Duo smiled, “I only stayed to wait for you.” Duo stood and held out a hand, “Shall we?”

Trowa nodded and took Duo’s hand as he stood from the bed. 

Duo led them through a door that led to a long hallway. At the far end, Trowa could just barely make out several people waiting for them.

“Let’s go.” Trowa said.

Together they stepped through the door which faded away behind them. They were together again and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
